1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system for a robot simulation and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has already been well known a system for displaying an operation of a robot according to an operating program taught to the robot on a display device as information of an animation or the like and simulating the operation of the robot so as to examine and confirm the taught operating program. However, the information of an operating animation or the like along with this simulation has been displayed on a screen of a display section of an information processing device such as a personal computer (referred to as PC, hereinafter) connected to a robot controller.
Generally, the taught operating program is simulated, the operating animation is displayed, and the operating program is examined, confirmed and further modified immediately after this operating program is taught. Teaching and modification of the operating program are performed by operating a teaching pendant (teaching operation panel), on the other hand, examining and confirming of the taught contents are performed with a PC, which are inconvenient in teaching, examining, confirming, and modifying the operating program so that there is a problem of being time consuming.